swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Thrawn, Grand Admiral
Thrawn, Grand Admiral character data created by TheSagaContinues user ewokontoast. Affiliations: The Chiss Ascendancy, The Galactic Empire Thrawn, one of Palpatine’s Grand Admirals, was a unique figure in the Empire. Given a place in the Imperial Fleet not long after Order 66, he rose through the ranks quickly, exhibiting his skills politically as well as strategically. He primarily explored The Unknown Regions and quelled any threats out there. In time, he heard of Palpatine’s death, and returned to restore Imperial power to the galaxy. He restored a core fleet of ships and enlisted the aid of a mad clone Jedi called Joruus C’Baoth to help coordinate combat with all his ships. He was unable to capture the Sluis Van Shipyards, but was able to discover and recover most of an Old Republic group called The Katana Fleet. Also with a cache of Spaarti Clone Cylinders, he was given an army to help him reconquer the galaxy. The New Republic was hard pressed to defend against Thrawn, as his military skills were far superior than many of the Republic military commanders. Only through the efforts of Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Leia Organa and the heroes of the rebellion, was Thrawn defeated. Thrawn was actually killed by his own bodyguards, Noghri Commandos, when they discovered that the conditions that they were working under were actually a lie. Thrawn, Grand Admiral Statistics (CL 20) Medium Chiss Noble 5/Soldier 5/Officer 10 Destiny Points: 3;Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 6 Initiative: '+17; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision; Perception: +17 '''Languages: '''Basic, Bothese, Cheunh, High Galactic, Honoghran, Huttese, Mon Calamarian, Sullustese, Sy Bisti Defenses Reflex Defense: 35 (Flat-Footed: 33), Fortitude Defense: 34, Will Defense: 39; Force of Personality, Indomitable Personality, 'Legendary Commander, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 124, Damage Threshold: 34 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +19 (1d4+11) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +20 (3d6+10) '''Base Attack Bonus: +18, Grab: '''+20 '''Special Actions: Adaptable Talent (Instruction), Anticipate Movement, Bad Feeling, Battle Analysis, Born Leader, Combined Fire, Command Cover (+5),Commanding Presence, Coordinate (+1), Distant Command, Fleet Deployment, Fleet Tactics, Imperial Military Training, Recall, Share Talent (Battle Analysis), Spring the Trap Species Traits (Chiss): Low-Light Vision Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 15, Constitution 13, Intelligence 18, Wisdom 14, Charisma 19 'Talents: Anticipate Movement, Battle Analysis, Born Leader, Combined Fire, Commanding Presence, Coordinate (+1), Distant Command, Fleet Deployment, Fleet Tactics, Legendary Commander, Spring the Trap Feats: Adaptable Talent (Instruction), Armor Proficiency (Light), Bad Feeling, Force of Personality, Imperial Military Training, Indomitable Personality, Linguist, Recall, Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Tactics)), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: 'Deception +19, Gather Information +24, Initiative +17, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +19, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +19, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +19, Knowledge (Tactics) +24, Perception +17, Persuasion +19, Pilot +17, Use Computer +19 '''Possessions: 'Blaster Pistol, Code Cylinder, Datapad, Comlink (Long-Range (Miniaturized), Encrypted), Imperial Officer's Uniform, Ysalamiri Heroic Traits '''Destiny Fulfilled (Discovery): Thrawn has fulfilled his Destiny by locating the missing Katana Fleet as well as Emperor Palpatine's secret cloning facility, providing a +1 Destiny bonus to all his Defenses (Reflex, Fortitude, and Will). Category:Homebrew Content Category:Chiss